The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to oversee and coordinate the operations of the Center's activities and foster productive interactions and scientific synergy among the projects and cores within the Center. Additionally, the Administrative Core will coordinate and schedule interactions between the Center and their Community Advisory Council, external organizations such as the California Department of Developmental Services and their External Advisory Board (EAB). The following objectives encompass the five areas of administrative responsibility: 1). Oversee and coordinate Center activities; 2). Facilitate data and resource sharing; 3). Provide budgetary oversight and grants management; 4). Administer the Center's IRB and liaise with the MARBLES and CHARGE studies for the transfer of samples and data; and, 5). Foster interactions and synergy among projects and cores within the Center. Considering the overall complexity of the Center's multidisciplinary approach, the goals of the Administrative Core are designed to provide a central office from which all business, scheduling, and organizational matters can be coordinated, and to facilitate the scientific collaborations among projects and cores that make the CCEH truly interdisciplinary. The Director and Deputy Director, along with the Executive Committee of Program Leaders, provide the day-to-day leadership of the CCEH. The EAB provides long-term guidance on scientific and organizational matters. The Administrative Core has established a Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) Liaison that will coordinate their administrative efforts with those of the COTC. The COTC contact person (Rose) for the COTC Liaison (Hansen) will relay information regarding matters of public outreach, information exchange, and clinical translation between the two units to assure that these activities are coordinated and that the Director is aware of progress and any problems.